Reborn (One-shot)
by WarriorNinjaRed22
Summary: Mosskits brother and sister got to live their lives and support their clan. Mosskit went to starclan without experiencing anything. Will she ever?
**Hey Guys! So I am so sorry I have not updated Puppy Times but I have had family drama going on and honestly I lost motivation after the first chapter. I have more planned but I can't guarantee when they will be up.**

 **Anyway! This story is a just a one-shot idea for warriors. If you want more, I will make some. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but if I did I would be the happiest person in the world.**

The starry forest was silent, except for the sound of crickets. A small grey and white kit raised her head and stared at her mother, her eyes deep with wisdom beyond her age. She carefully detached herself from her mother and slipped from the den. She raced through the forest quietly and tumbled down a hill before coming to a halt in front of a starry pool. She touched her nose to it, and an image of a light orange tabby she-cat writhing in pain.

The kit watched and took a step into the pool. "Mosskit!" The cry rang through the forest, shattering the silence. A blue-grey queen stood on top of the hill, a look of horror in her eyes. "Mosskit, what are you doing, get away from there!" Mosskit looked at her mother with great sadness as the pool began to pull her deeper. "Bluestar, mother, I can not stay. Starclan is wonderful, and you are here, but I do not wish to stay a kit forever. I wish to be a warrior."

The water continued to pool around her paws and pull at her fur. "I will no longer be Mosskit, not until I return to starclan. I have watched every she-cat and decided to become the kit of Cherryfall." Bluestar raced down the hill and stood by the water desperately. "No! Mosskit, I can't lose you again!" Mosskit sighed and turned back towards the image, letting herself be pulled towards it. The water came up to her shoulders and she looked back at her mother once more. "Goodbye." She whispered as the water dragged her under. She felt her body being pulled in different directions and her memories fading. _I am Mosskit, I am Mosskit, I am…._ And then there was darkness.

* * *

Bluestar wailed in agony as her kit was swallowed by the water. She clawed at the water desperately but could do nothing. She watched sadly as her kit was born again, this time, to Cherryfall. She used all of her might to reach her soul down into the mortal world, if only for an instance.

Cherryfall was asleep and only twitched when she materialized in the nursery. Bluestar padded over to her kits and touched Mosskit. Her grey and white fur was patchy in the darkness of the nursery, but Bluestar knew it was her. She whispered a soft goodbye to Mosskit, and the went to cherryfall and smiled. "Take care of my kit. Take care of Moss.. No take care of Pebblekit." And then she was gone, leaving the family to sleep.

* * *

Pebblekit tumbled out of the nursery, pursued by her two brothers. She growled and swiped their ears playfully as she ran into the clearing. "This is boring!" Stormkit stated. "Let's play something else!" Pebblekit's other brother, Batkit tilted his head.

"Let's play how Bluestar became leader!" Pebblekit nodded happily and ran to the sunning stones. 'I am bluestar since I am a She-cat." Stormkit shook his head. "Your blueFUR right now! I am Sunstar, and Batkit is FeatherWhisker." Batkit nodded happily and Pebblekit jumped down.

"Alright pebblekit, you are deputy, but you find out you are having Oakhearts kits!" Pebblekit froze and stared at her brother. "Thats not how it happened! Bluestar wasn't deputy yet! She gave up her kits to be deputy, and thats when Mosskit died." Her brothers stared at her with surprised looks. "How do you know that?" Batki asked. Pebblekit tilted her head and thought. "I don't know. I must have heard Sandstorm say it."

They continued with their game, but Pebblekit couldn't shake the strange feeling. That night, she had dreams that she was running through the stars with Bluestar beside her. When she awoke however, she found the dream drifting away like a feather in a breeze.

* * *

"Pebblepaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Pebblestep!" Bramblestar newly named warrior came forward and licked Bramblestar's shoulder. Behind her, Stormwhisker sat proudly. Just as Bramblestar called an end to the ceremony, Batpaw entered camp beside his mentor, Jayfeather.

"Batpaw! We got our warrior names! I am Pebblestep now." She called enthusiastically. Stormwhisker came up beside her and smiled. "I am Stormwhisker." Batpaw smiled "Thats great! But I am not Batpaw. I'm BatWING." Pebblestep smiled and opened her jaws to reply, but harsh voice stopped her. "Stop gossiping! It's time to start your watch." Berrynose padded towards them and glared at the 3.

Pebblestep ducked her head and padded to the entrance. She sat down and shared a glance with Stormwhisker before taking her post. The night was quiet and it was all she could do to keep from nodding off. She glanced around and saw a shimmer at the edge of the barrier. She blinked and it was gone, so she just ignored it. She decided to stretch her legs so she began to walk around the barrier. She heard the crunching of leaves and whipped around quickly. Standing at the edge of the stone hollow was a blue-grey she-cat. She didn't seem to notice Pebblestep and continued to walk along the edge. She stared over the edge before turning to leave. Pebblestep leapt out of the shadows and in front of the cat. Her blue eyes flared with alarm, and then she was gone. Pebblestep looked around in confusion and tried to catch the scent. There was nothing. She went back to her post, but was on edge the whole night.

When she was finally relieved, she practically trampled Stormwhisker to get to the medicine cat den. She entered and quickly told Batwing everything. He stared dumbfounded for a moment before slowly standing up. "Pebblestep, that was a starclan cat! Infact, I think it was Bluestar. She visited me last night and told me to watch out for you." Pebblestep stared at him in confusion, but when he offered no further explanation, she sighed and exited the den.

* * *

After almost 5 moons as a warrior, Pebblestep was still distant with her clanmates. She glanced around the warriors den, before sneaking out of the den. She raced through the dirtplace tunnel and towards the Shadowclan border. She paused just inside the border and glanced around. She let out a soft meow and almost instantly, a dark brown tom appeared.

"Eagleclaw!" She hissed. "You scared me half to death!" Eagleclaw chuckled and nuzzled her gently. "I didn't mean to my sweet." Pebblestep pulled away quickly. "I still don't think we should do this." Eagleclaw laughed and pushed her gently. "Whats the harm?"

Pebblestep was about to answer when a small voice whispered in her ear. "Don't make the same mistake I did." She whipped around and searched for the voice desperately. Eagleclaw gave her a strange look. "You ok?" Pebblestep shook her head and backed away from him. "I'm sorry Eagleclaw. I do love you, but we can never be together." Without waiting for a response she turned tail and fled. She thought she imagined it, but she swore she could hear a voice say "Very good my daughter."

* * *

Pebblestep lay in her brothers den, coughing weakly. Brackenstep came up to her with a small bundle or herbs.

"Batwing said to ask you if you would…." As he trailed off, Batwing stepped forward. "That's ok Brackenstep, I will ask her." As Brackenstep retreated to the storage, Batwing stared at her sadly. "I know I'm dying." Pebblestep wheezed. Batwing nodded and nudged poppyseeds towards her.

"Eat these. They should let you sleep to starclan." Pebblestep lapped them up with a sigh and Batwing left her alone, and came back with Stormwhisker and Larchstep. Stormwhisker touched his nose to hers briefly and whispered "Farewell my sister." Larchstep licked the top of her head sadly and stared at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better mate and give you kits." Pebblestep whispered. Larchstep touched his nose with hers and sighed. "That doesn't matter Pebblestep!" Pebblestep felt her vision fading and raised a paw, and felt it fall to the den floor.

* * *

She had felt this darkness before. She felt it in a life before. All of Mosskit's memories came streaming back to her. She felt a tug, and suddenly a small kit was standing in front of her. "Pebblestep, you gave me another chance. I am glad I could be you." A she-cat appeared beside Mosskit, and Pebblestep recognized her from her warriors vigil. "Bluestar." She breathed. Bluestar nodded to her and then she and Mosskit padded away. Pebblestep then found herself next to Cherryfall and her father, Foxleap. She smiled and turned to greet her family, knowing that Mosskit was with Bluestar again, telling her mother all of her adventures.

 **Ya so I am sorry if this was short and choppy but I did this entire thing in under an hour. I will be trying to make more but I can not guarantee. Basically, my other stories are on hold until I find inspiration.**


End file.
